


The Eagle Among Snakes

by Lazy_Pigeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Malfoy, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Pigeon/pseuds/Lazy_Pigeon
Summary: Aquila Narcissa Malfoy is the first born child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the older sister of Draco Malfoy. She never quite felt at home in the mansion her family called home, and could never get herself on board with their blood purist views. When rumours of the Dark Lord's return arise, she soon realises that things are getting too serious for her to ignore and she knows she has to make a hard choice.Throughout her entire journey, one thought keeps her going: I must keep Draco safe.[Goblet of Fire - Deathly HallowsFred Weasley x OCI do not own Harry Potter, only Aquila]
Relationships: Fred Weasley x OC
Comments: 1





	The Eagle Among Snakes

**Part One**

**Goblet of Fire - Order of the Phoenix**


End file.
